List of Seikai characters
This is an index of the characters of the novels and anime Crest of the Stars and Banner of the Stars. In each entry, the first version of the name is from Tokyopop's licensed English translations of the manga and novels. In Bandai's licensed English version of the anime, the names are similar to Tokyopop's versions but not identical. Main protagonists ; Abriel Nei Debrusc Borl Paryun Lafiel : Lafiel is a strong-willed Abh princess and granddaughter of the current empress. Despite being a princess, she rarely acts like one and hates being treated as one. One of the reasons Lafiel befriends Jinto is because Jinto neither recognizes her as a princess nor treats her as one when they first meet. Their relationship is so close that she freely allows him to use her real name of Lafiel when addressing her, something that is very uncommon when addressing those of nobility or royalty. She acts much older than her age (at her introduction in Crest of the Stars, she is 16 years old) and can, in most cases, logically think her way out of a situation. However, her headstrong nature sometimes clouds her judgment and can lead her to become impulsive. She is a very good shot and although she sometimes doubts herself, she proves to be a worthy ship captain (deca-commander) in Banner of the Stars. She shows little emotion throughout Crest of the Stars, but as time goes by became a very close friend with Jinto through Banner of the Stars. This is especially true in later installments, where she more frequently questions how their friendship will last due to the relative shortness of Jinto's lifespan. ; Lin Shu Rock Yalulug Dril Hydal Jinto : Born Jinto Lin on planet Martine of the Hyde star system, he is the son of Rock Lin, a politician who became president of the Hyde star system. His mother was a mining engineer, who died in a mine accident soon after his birth. Because Rock was busy with political activities, Jinto was brought up by Rock's secretary, Teal Clint. It was during his administration that the Abh Empire arrived and annexed the Hyde stellar system. Believing his own ideas more valuable than the rights of the people of Martine, Rock Lin made a deal with the leaders of the invading forces that the territorial lord of Hyde should be chosen from amongst the people of Martine. The leader of the invading forces agreed to this however this meant that an election could not be held making Rock, as the current leader of Martine, the natural choice to become its territorial lord. Because of this, Rock Lin, and with him, Jinto, rose to the ranks of Abh nobility as Count of Hydal. Jinto is sent to the Planet Delct to learn Baronh and Abh culture from Imperial citizens. Approximately seven years later, he leaves Delct for a military college in Lakfakalle, the capital of the Abh Empire, to continue his education. It is while leaving Delct that he meets Lafiel, granddaughter of the Abh Empress Ramaj, who is a flyer trainee of the Imperial Space Navy. The novels, and the anime, are a chronicle of the evolving personalities of the two, and their changing relationship with each other. Abh ; Rock Lin : Jinto's father. His formal name in Baronh was Linn ssynec Rocr Dreuc Haïder Roch. As the head of government of the Hyde stellar system (Haïdec in Baronh), he who negotiated Martine's surrender to the Abh forces. Due to circumstances, he was accepted into the Abh aristocracy at the rank of Dreu, equivalent to Count. His actions were interpreted by the people of Martine as treason. After the Four Nations Alliance took the planet from the Abh Empire, he was executed by the Hyde parliament despite the best efforts of his old friend Teal Clint, the new President. ; Abriel Nei Lamsar Larth Balkei Dusanyu : The current Dusanyu, or Crown Prince, of the Abh Empire of Mankind, the Baronh name of which is Frybar Gloer Gor Bari (Frybarec Gloer Gor Bari), Also the Commander-in-Chief of the Abh Armed Forces, who personally led the invasion of the Hyde star system. ; Lexshue Wef-Robell Plakia : The captain of the Gosroth, she is every bit as smart, beautiful, dedicated and stubborn as Lafiel, but older and wiser. Judging from her name, Lexshue's rank in the Abh social hierarchy is that of a reucec (knight or dame). It is implied that she is Lafiel's mother. ; Abriel Nei Debrusc Larth Kryb Debeus : Lafiel's father, the King of Kryv and a son of the current reigning empress. ; Abriel Nei Debrusc Duhiel : Lafiel's younger brother, who is fifteen and in his first year at the Kenle. He was raised in the capital by his father and shown to feel inferior to his sister, who was already a Bene Rodail (officer-in-training) at his age. ; Atosryua Syun-Atos Lyuf Febdash Klowal : The third Baron of Febdash, an obscure star system where Jinto and Lafiel made a stopover en route to Safugnoff (Sfagnaumh). He had an inferiority complex due to his clan's origins and brief history, causing him to confine and isolate his own father. He tried to abduct Lafiel and imprison Jinto, which brought dire consequences onto himself. ; Atosryua Syun-Atos Lyuf Raika Febdash Srguf : The second Baron of Febdash and father of Klowal. Srguf's mother was the first Baroness, who gained distinction by rising through the Imperial Star Force, or Labule (Laburec). Due to his being a genetic "grounder," his own son despised him resulting in confinement and isolation. He eventually befriended Jinto and aided Lafiel in "punishing" Klowal. His daughter, Loïc eventually became the Baroness of Febdash and a commanding officer to Lafiel and Jinto. ; Abriel Nei Debrusc Spunej Ramaj : The current reigning empress of the Abh Empire, she is also Lafiel's grandmother. She also holds the title "Dreuc Ablïarser" (Countess of Ablïarsec; Ablïarsec is also the name of the stellar system where Lakfakalle (Lacmhacarh), the imperial capital, is located). ; Trife Boli Yuvdale Remsale : Despite verging on excessive caution, he is nonetheless one of the most able tacticians in the Labule. He puts every aspect and factor under consideration, frequently asking his subordinates' opinions and assessments before starting an operation. He is also one of the least loved officers. ; Spoor Aron Sekpadao Letopanyu Peneju : This red-eyed Grand Duchess is one of the most eccentric officers in the Labule, which does not change the fact that she is one of its most able admirals. Though complaining of boredom most of the time, she suddenly springs into action when needed. One of her favorite pastimes is mercilessly teasing Kaselia, her chief of staff. ; Kufadis : Spoor's lieutenant, who tries to restrain some of the more whimsical actions of his commanding officer. He is generally seen secretly moaning and groaning over his lot as Spoor's subordinate. "Terrestrials"/Four Nations Alliance ; Teal Clint : Rock Linn's best friend and clerk before the Abh invasion of the Hyde star system. He also became Jinto's foster father after Jinto's mother died and Rock Linn became too busy in politics to raise his own son. After Rock Linn's act of "high treason," Teal Clint became head of the anti-Abh resistance. When the Four Nations Alliance of the United Mankind and its allies helped the Hyde star system free itself from the Abh Empire, Teal Clint became the new President and reluctantly executed Rock Linn. ; Dorin Ku : One of Jinto's friends during his early education on the planet Delktou. He was a fan of the game "minchiu" (minteau), a cross between soccer and roller derby, and played on the same local team as Jinto. He was the only person who came to say goodbye at the spaceport when Jinto was departing for the military academy at Lakfakalle. ; Seelnay : A vassal of the Barony of Febdash who helped Jinto and Lafiel to escape from the clutches of Klowal. She later started her own ship-repair business with other former Febdash vassals. ; Inspector Entryua : Chief of the Police Department of Lune Biga, a city on Planet Clasbul in the Sufugnoff star system. He was forced to cooperate with the invading forces of the United Mankind to search for Jinto and Lafiel. ; Lt. Kyte : An Alliance military police officer from the United Mankind who lead the search for Jinto and Lafiel in Sufugnoff. He belonged to the Silejia people who practiced genetic anti-aging manipulation before their annexation by the United Mankind; despite looking like a young man in his twenties, he is in reality around fifty years old. Because the United Mankind bans genetic manipulation, he is therefore much despised by most citizens of the United Mankind and is prevented from rising amongst the ranks of the military. This is one of the causes of his bitter hatred against the Abhs. He forced Entryua to accompany him and use local police resources in seeking for the Abh pair. ; Marca : The head of an underground anti-Empire (though not necessarily "anti-Abh") group seeking independence to run their own shipping, transportation, and trade. She acts as a hotel chambermaid and tries to kidnap Jinto and Lafiel to attain her group's goals. Eventually she helps the pair to flee Sufugnoff and escape the clutches of the United Mankind. Due to her assistance, as well as the legal requirement for ship owners to be ranking Abh nobles, she is raised to the equestrian/knightly order as a Dame. ; Min : A member of Marca's anti-Empire group. He is skillful in the production of arms. Like Marca, he too became an Abh knight/equestrian at the end of Seikai no Monshō with the rest of Marca's group. ; "The Undertaker" : The owner of the funeral home which was used by Jinto and Lafiel to flee the surface of Clasbul. He too became an Abh equestrian/knight as a reward for aiding their escape. ; Daswani : A big and silent man who is a member of Marca's anti-Empire group. He too became an Abh knight/equestrian at the end of Seikai no Monshō with the rest of Marca's group. ; Bill : Nicknamed "the Speeder," he is another member of Marcas's anti-Empire group. He too became an Abh knight/equestrian at the end of Seikai no Monshō with the rest of Marca's group. References * Seikai Trilogy, vol. 1: Crest of the Stars (manga), Tokyopop, June 2004. ISBN 1-59182-857-0 * Seikai Trilogy, vol. 2: Banner of the Stars (manga), Tokyopop, Aug. 2004. ISBN 1-59182-858-9 * Seikai Trilogy, vol. 3: Banner of the Stars II (manga), Tokyopop, Oct. 2004. ISBN 1-59182-859-7 * Morioka, Hiroyuki. Crest of the Stars, vol. 1: Princess of the Empire (trans. Sue Shambaugh; novel), Tokyopop, 2006. ISBN 1-59816-575-5 * Morioka, Hiroyuki. Crest of the Stars, vol. 2: A Modest War (trans. Sue Shambaugh; novel), Tokyopop, 2007. ISBN 978-159816-576-0 Seikai Seikai Characters fr:Personnages de Crest of the Stars ja:星界シリーズの登場人物